Damsel in Distress
by Raychel
Summary: Joey decides to change her look for the night and Pacey makes a cameo. Is there love being reignited?
1. Default Chapter

"I hate this." Joey muttered as she wrote down her paper on psycho physics.

"Hate what?" Joey's roommate Audrey asked looking up from her magazine.

"This. Sitting here doing my homework on a Friday night. I mean even you're in on a Friday night." Joey said to Audrey.

"So? It just means that you're very devoted to your future." Audrey shrugged.

"What? Are you feeling ok?" Joey lifted an eyebrow.

"Oh, I'll be fine. I just think that you're rubbing off on me… scary thought."

"Horrific." Joey sighed and slammed her book down, "Lets go out." 

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, let's go have some fun. God knows that I need it." Joey started to undress and then she did something that shocked Audrey. Joey went to Audrey's closet.

"Um, Joey? In case you haven't noticed, your closet is over there." Audrey pointed to the other side of the room.

"I know."

"Ok. So why are you looking through my clothes?"

"Because your clothes are fun and sexy. Mine are little miss bookworm. I sick of it, I mean I deserve a night out on the town where I don't have to be sophisticated college student right?"

"Uh, yeah. I'll get ready." Audrey picked out her own outfit, while Joey picked out a leather mini skirt with a sheer top, revealing her black lace bra.

"Joey?"

"Yeah?"

"You do realize what you're wearing right? I mean, are you sure you want to go out in it? It's really not…"

"Really not what? Really not me? I know Audrey, that's why I'm wearing it. Let's just pray to god that we don't run into anyone we know." Joey started to apply black eyeliner to her eyes as Audrey coated her own lips with lip gloss.

"Why? You do look hotter then ever Joey and I think that your friends would get a kick out of it, you might even get a head turn from Dawson."

"I don't care about Dawson."

"Really."

"Really. I mean, I'm letting him go and who knows? I might get a couple of numbers tonight." Joey raised her eyebrows.

"Joey, with how you look, you're going to get way more then a couple." Audrey assured her. Joey grinned and stood up and put on her coat.

"Ready?" She asked Audrey.

"Let's go." and with that the pair left the room with a couple of stares.


	2. Pacey...

Joey and Audrey arrived at club Cipator in only minutes. 

"The bouncer is totally checking you out Joey." Audrey whispered in Joey's ear. Joey looked over at the bouncer who was obviously window shopping. Joey couldn't help grinning.

"Josephine Potter?!" A familiar male voice said. Joey turned to see Pacey dressed in jeans and a black shirt, "What on earth are you doing here? And what on earth are you wearing?!" Pacey was obviously shocked. Joey was speechless, but Audrey saved her.

"Pacey Witter, I'd like you to meet the new Joey Potter. Well, for tonight anyways." Audrey grinned and looked back and forth from Pacey to Joey, "Well? Aren't you going to comment?" Audrey nudged Pacey, who was obviously speechless himself.

"Uh… Joey, you look…wow." Was all Pacey said.

"I think that meant you look hot." Audrey translated to Joey who laughed.

"Yeah, that'd be it." Pacey cleared his throat.

"Why Mr. Witter, do I see a blush coming on?" Joey asked.

"Who? Me? Me no blush." Pacey looked down at his feet. Joey and Audrey exchanged a look and finally got to the front of the line. They got into the club and Joey removed her coat. She heard Pacey make a weird noise.

"What?" She asked.

"Oh nothing. It's just that you can see through the top Joe."

"Oh I know."

"Come on, there are some hot guys at nine o'clock. Let's go." Audrey took Joeys arm and led her to the other side of the room.

"Save me a dance!" Pacey called. Joey smiled, knowing that Pacey was having inappropriate thoughts about her at that very moment


	3. Need help?

Later that night….

"Ah come on baby, just one dance." Joey could smell the alcohol on the mans breath who had her pinned against the wall. Where the hell was Audrey?! Hell, where the hell was Pacey?!

"I told you 'no'." Joey shoved him, but he was too strong.

"Hey, get your fucking hands off of her ass hole." Thank god, Joey thought when she heard Pacey's voice. The man looked over at Pacey and smirked.

"Get out of here kid, this hoe is mine." Joey was shocked at what Pacey did next. He grabbed the guy by the shirt collar and punched him in the face. The man fell over losing his grip on Joey. Pacey grabbed Joey's hand and led her outside.

"You ok Joe? Oh god you're trembling. I'll go back and kill the bastard for you if you want. Damn, I could kill that son of a bitch."

"Pacey calm down, I'm ok. I'm just thankful that you found me." Joey started to realize how shaken up she was. Then she felt Pacey's strong arms close around her in a comforting embrace. She rested her head on his right shoulder and closed her eyes as she had always done when they were dating. She could feel has hand rub up and down her back. They stayed that way for a while until Audrey found them.

"Um, guys?" Joey opened her eyes and slowly pulled away from Pacey. But he kept an arm around her.

"Hey Audrey."

"Joe, you ok? You look bad."

"Thanks. Yeah, I'll be ok. I just had some jerk come onto me. But Pacey came to my rescue, so I'm better."

"Oh my god. Well, come on let's go back to the dorm, I'm getting tired anyways," Audrey handed Joey her coat.

"Thanks." Joey turned to Pacey and hugged him again.

"Thanks Pace,"

"Anytime Joe." He whispered in her ear, "Do you want to me to walk you guys back?"

"Nah, it's only a couple of blocks. Unless you want him to Joey." Audrey looked at her. Joey bit her lip. She did want Pacey to walk them, but she decided to lie.

"No, it's ok Pace. Thanks though."

"Sure, I'll call you, ok?"

"Yeah." Pacey kissed Joey on the forehead and then left.

"You two looked pretty cozy with him when I found you." Audrey nudged Joey as they started to walk.

"It was nothing Audrey, he was just comforting me. I swear that it was nothing. Pacey and I have been over for a while."

"Whatever you say, Joe."

…….TBC….


	4. i need you

Joey awoke the next morning to find herself feeling forlorn.

"Do you always make those noises in your sleep?" Audrey asked her as she rolled over to the side of the bed where she could see Audrey.

"No, of course not. I must have had bad dreams." Joey threw the covers off of her and she got up and went into the bathroom. She cringed as she noticed the bruise on her arm. She could feel her stomach grumbling, but she couldn't bring herself to even think of eating.

"I'm going to Pacey's." she announced to Audrey as she left the bathroom and went to the closet.

"Wait, what? You're going to Pacey's? I thought that we would go get some coffee and talk about girl stuff."

"Sorry Audrey, I'm really not in the mood." Joey said getting dressed in her regular jeans and a shirt.

"Wow. What happened last night is really bugging you, huh?" Audrey asked in a serious tone.

"I don't know, maybe. All I know is that I need to see Pacey."

"Um, Ok. Well, call if you need something." Audrey said.

"I will. See ya." Joey left the room leaving Audrey very suspicious.

*********

Pacey awoke to a knock on his boat door. He groaned, who in the world could be knocking at this time of the morning? He dragged himself out of bed and put his pants on.

"Pace?" Joey's voice called through the door.

"Joe?" Pacey answered. He made his way to the door and opened it to see a tear faced Joey.

"Joe. Come in," Pacey opened the door wide enough for Joey to enter. She past him and sat down on the couch. Pacey closed the door and sat by her side. Neither of them said a word, but it was like an automatic reaction for Pacey to wrap his arms around Joey. She pulled him close and felt the tears flow like a river.

"It's Ok. You're safe with me Joe." Pacey soothed. He caressed her hair and their eyes found each other.

"Pacey?" The way she said his name was in a tone of desire and curiosity.

"Shhh." And then their lips were pressed together in a soft sensuous kiss.

…….TBC….. 


	5. Aftermath

Joey opened her eyes just as Pacey did and their eyes connected.

"Joe, I'm sorry, that shouldn't have happened." Pacey bit his lip.

"Pace, it was as much my fault as it was yours." Joey noticed that she and Pacey were still in each others arms and she broke it off slowly.

"I know Joe, but this isn't why you came here." Pacey told her.

"I know Pace, but don't blame yourself. That was just…" Joey's voice trailed off.

"Why don't we go out, huh? Get something to eat. And Joe?"

"Yeah Pace?"

"That kiss was nothing, right?" Pacey asked her, searching her eyes. Joey smiled.

"It was nothing Pace, just a moment of pure weakness. I needed comforting and we ended up kissing." Joey shrugged, "It could've happened to anyone." Joey explained as she stood.

"Yeah, you're right. We're still good friends. No weirdness." Pacey rushed his words. But they both knew that it was a lie. They could cut the tension with a quarter, yes that was how bad the tension was.

"Right, no weirdness. Come on, let's go and eat, I'm starving all of the sudden."

"Yeah, me too."

************

"One moment!" Audrey called as she heard a knock on the door, "Dawson. Hi." Audrey greeted him.

"Hey Audrey, is Joey around? I kind of wanted to talk to her." Dawson looked serious and Audrey wondered if she should even tell him that Joey was with Pacey. Joey had of course told her the whole soap opera deal.

"Uh… no, she's out."

"Really? It's only 9:00, where on earth would she go?"

"You got me." Audrey lied.

"Audrey, why do I have a weird feeling that you're not telling me the truth?" Dawson asked suspiciously.

"Well, Dawson. You're right and I have not been totally honest with you. Joey's with Pacey."

"Oh. Well why didn't you just say so?" Dawson laughed, "In all seriousness Audrey, Joey and I have been over since forever, and if she wants to go and sleep with Pacey that's totally fine-"

"Woa woa woa, I never said a thing about them sleeping together! Besides Joey wouldn't tell me that anyway." Audrey shrugged.

"Really." Dawson looked away.

"Well I'll tell her that you stopped by."

"Ok. Thanks."


	6. what's next?

"Dawson stopped by." Audrey said the moment Joey walked into the door.

"Huh?" Joey answered absent mindedly as she walked over to her bed and sat down.

"Um, I said that Dawson stopped by. You know, the guy that you're destined to be with? The one who-"

"Uh huh. Hey, could you take my phone calls? I'm really tired." Joey laid down and sighed.

"Ok, now you're down right terrifying me. What the hell happened at Pacey's?"

"What?" Joey was alert all of the sudden, "Nothing happened at Pacey's. What on earth makes you think that? We talked, that's all." Joey rushed.

"Now that, what you just did, was a total lie."

"What? Audrey, I'm not lying, it's true, we just talked, that's all." Joey was totally defensive and Audrey decided not to push the subject.

"Whatever Joey, you wanna talk? We'll talk." and with that Audrey left Joey alone for the time being.

***************

Later that night Joey decided to visit Pacey again, she wasn't sure why she felt the need to but she did.

"Hey, Joe, what's going on?" Pacey's calmness was shocking to Joey.

"Nothing much, just thought maybe you wanted to go see a movie or something. Ya know, just a friendly outing." Joey tried to compose herself as much as she could considering the awkwardness she was feeling at that moment.

"Sounds fun, let me just get my coat." Pacey disappeared for a moment just to reappear with his coat on. He locked up his boat and the left for the movies, only saying a few words to each other.

****************

The movies were packed that night considering that it was only a Tuesday.

"So what do you wanna see?" Joey asked Pacey.

"Doesn't matter to me, you always picked the movie when we were together and I was always fine with the choice so I don't see how it would be different now." Pacey shrugged. Right after he made that statement he realized how weird it made him and Joey feel.

"Um…" Joey said, clearing her throat.

"Hey Joe?"

"Yeah?"

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea." Pacey hated what he was saying and wished that he didn't have to say it. Joey bit her lip the way she always did when she wanted to say something, but never did.

"Yeah, let's go."

"Ok." As they began to leave they heard their names being called out. They looked at each other then turned to see Dawson and Jen. Pacey glanced at Joey, of all the people they had to run into at the movies it had to be Dawson and Jen.

"Oh goody." Joey said under her breath.

"We can just pretend that we didn't hear them." Pacey suggested.

"We could." Joey considered. But Dawson and Jen were making their way over to them before Joey and Pacey could make their get away.

"Hey guys." Jen greeted them. Pacey and Joey forced two innocent smiles.

"Hey." They said in unison.

"I came by to see you, Joe." Dawson jumped right in.

"Yeah, Audrey told me, I guess I was out jogging." Joey explained.

"Well, Audrey told me that you were at Pacey's." Dawson said suspiciously.

"Oh, well that's what I meant, I mean, I went for a jog and then stopped by Pacey's for breakfast." Joey stammered. She looked at Pacey for help.

"Oh, right. I offered to make breakfast and who can resist my special strawberry pancakes." Pacey grinned.

"Oh. Ok, well I guess we should get to the movie." Dawson said to Jen.

"Right. You guys coming?" Jen asked.

"Uh, we were actually just leaving. So I guess that we'll catch you guys later." Pacey took Joey by the wrist and they left.

"You think he noticed?" Joey asked Pacey as they were back on the sidewalk on their way to a destination.

"Noticed what?" Pacey asked, clueless.

"The whole tension thing between us." Joey stopped walking which caused Pacey to do the same.

"Tension thing?" Pacey asked innocently.

"Pace, you know what I'm talking about."

"Yeah, I know. Look Joe, I thought we agree that the kiss was nothing. Just a simple mistake." Pacey sat down on a near bench and offered Joey a spot next to him.

"Yes. Yes we did. But Pacey, haven't you ever noticed that with us we don't make mistakes when it comes to kissing each other?" Joey was now gazing into Pacey's eyes.

"Joe, stop it." Pacey's voice was trembling now.

"Pacey, look at me." Pacey's eyes locked on Joey's and before he knew it she was kissing him. Soft and sensual at first, then harder and more passionate. He lifted his hands and cupped Joey's face in his. Joey's hands found Pacey's neck and she started to make a trail of kisses down to the nape of his neck.

"Joe, we're making a scene." Pacey said in barely a whisper.

"Then let's go back to your boat." Joey said, surprising Pacey. He knew what would happen if they went back to his place and he was sure that he wanted it as much as Joey.

"Let's go."


	7. where were we?

That night Pacey and Joey made the most passionate love that they had ever made, they were both surprised at how tired they were afterwards.

"Hey, Pace?" Joey said in a small voice as they laid in each others arms. 

"Yeah?" Pacey stroked her hair and pushed it behind her ear.

"You aren't sorry are you?"

"What?"

"You aren't sorry that we did this?" Joey turned her head to look at him.

"Of course not. I haven't felt like this since I was last with you, Joe. How about you? Are you sorry?"

"No. I'm about as happy as they came." Joey relaxed back into Pacey's arms and closed her eyes.

"I love you, Joe." Pacey whispered, almost asleep.

"I love you, too Pacey."

**********************

The next morning…..

"She never came home! Or called." Audrey said into the phone as she paced across the room.

"Really? God, I hope that she's ok." Jen was on the other line. Audrey didn't know who else to call and worry to.

"Yeah, me too. Hey, didn't you say that you saw her last night? At the movies?" Audrey finally sat down on her bed.

"Yeah, she and Pacey were…" Jen's voice trailed off, "Oh god, do you think she spent the night with Pacey?" Jen's voice was filled with concern, as if Joey was abducted by aliens.

"God, you and Dawson are soooo right for each other, you know that?" Audrey sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you both assume that whenever Joey is at Pacey's they're being naughty. It isn't healthy Jen."

"Well, if you had grown up with us you would understand the whole Joey, Pacey thing. It's all complicated. But to make an incredibly long story short, Joey and Pacey loved each other way too much to have forgotten those emotions so quickly. That's why it's a huge possibility that they will, if not already, cave. I mean, it's really inevitable." 

"Geez, And I thought that the Dawson story was complicated." Audrey answered.

"Actually it is. But Dawson is totally over her." 

"Oh, of course. I mean he's with you now." Audrey wasn't very convinced that Dawson was over Joey. And she didn't think that Jen was either.

******************

Mean while……

"Hey Pace, where's my bra?" Joey asked looking around the room that had been turned upside down during their sex- capades.

"Hmm, look near the TV, that might have been where it came off. Either that or the table." Pacey was busy making eggs, so Joey offered to help clean up.

"Oh, man." Joey sighed after a minute.

"What?"

"I can't find it. Damn."

"Well, it's gotta be somewhere, Joe."

"Well, it's not. Dammit. Dammit, dammit, dammit." Joey wiggled around.

"If you want I can go get you one." After the words came out of Pacey's mouth her realized how ridiculous it sounded. Joey laughed and walked over to him.

"It's ok. Besides, it's easy access." Joey started to kiss his neck and Pacey could feel Goosebumps arise on his skin. She found the spot on his neck that she knew made him go wild and nibbled. Pacey's heart rate rose and a chill went through him.

"Joey. The eggs will burn." 

"Do you really care about some stupid eggs right now? Or do you care about what I'm about to do to you, Pace?" Joey said seductively. She started to unbutton his shirt slowly and Pacey's breathing began to deepen.

"Joe-" but before he could go on, there was a knock at the door. Joey jumped up and crossed her arms over her chest as Pacey redid his shirt. He looked at Joey and she nodded for him to answer the door.

"Uh, who is it?" He asked.

"It's Audrey. Now can I come in? It's colder that an igloo out here." Pacey cleared his throat and opened the door. Audrey came in and nodded her head knowingly when she saw Joey.

"I knew it!" she accused, "Well, actually no I didn't, but Jen did. Damn!" Audrey turned to the open door, "You win Jen! I'll pay you when we get back to the dorm." That was when Jen appeared.

"Wait, you two made a bet on if I was here or not?" Joey asked incredulously.

"Well, yeah." Jen grinned and patted Audrey on the shoulder. She made a face.

"It's not fair. You know them better." Audrey made a face and sat down on the bench.

"So, how'd it happen you guys? Drunk? Or just fed up?" Jen sat down next to Audrey and they looked at Joey and Pacey expectantly.

"Neither." Joey said, sounding shocked. Pacey turned off the stove and sighed.

"Oh my god." Audrey laughed, "We interrupted you guys didn't we?" this caused Pacey and Joey to blush.

"Well, sort of." Pacey admitted.

"Well, I'd just like to say that I'm not surprised that this happened in the least." Jen declared.

"You aren't?" Joey asked her. She and Pacey had sat down together and Pacey's arms were around her waist in a comforting gesture.

"Joey, Pacey. Let's face it. You two have the kind of love that doesn't die out. You have the kind of love that everyone wishes that they had." Jen explained.

"Yeah. I'm jealous." Audrey admitted.

"Aw, you'll find Mr. Right out there. Someone who's just as loud and annoying as you are Audrey." Pacey teased her.

"Hey! Just because you're Joey's lover and everything does not give you lee way to get away with that." Audrey pouted.

"Yeah, I can tell that you're really upset." Joey joked.

"I am." Audrey argued.

"So now what, you guys? I mean, are you guys staying together?" Jen asked.

"We did talk about it and yes, Jen. We are officially together again." Pacey answered her, while looking at Joey. She smiled and pulled him to her in a sweet kiss.

"Awwwwwww." Jen and Audrey cooed.

"Yeah, we know we're adorable." Pacey said holding Joey tighter.

"Ok ,now you're just grotesquely sweet. So I think that we should get out of here and leave these two to their business." Audrey said to Jen. Jen grinned and stood up.

"Yeah, good idea." they turned to leave and Joey gasped.

"What? What?" Jen and Audrey turned.

"Audrey, could you bring me a bra? I seemed to have misplaced the one I was wearing." Audrey nodded as she and Jen burst out laughing.

"Have fun." And with that they were gone.

"Now where were we?"


	8. dawson knows

"So, you gonna tell Dawson?" Audrey asked Jen as they walked back to Worthington.

"Nah. For one, I don't want to be the one he hates for telling him. Second of all, Dawson's a bright boy, he'll figure it out."

******************************

"Ahhh!!! Pacey that tickles! Stop!" Joey giggled as Pacey tickled the back of her exposed neck with his tongue. They were once again in bed, with a warm comforter draped over them.

"Oh you love it and you know it." Pacey started to kiss joeys neck and she sighed with content.

"you know what Pace?" Joey spoke.

"What, Joe?"

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"No no no." Joey sat up, keeping her fingers entwined with Pacey's, "you couldn't possibly love me more then the stars love the night." She kissed him gently.

"I bet I could." Pacey pulled Joey back down and once more he was on top of her, taking her smell in, her essence. Joey placed her hands on Pacey's back and pulled him as close as she could to her, considering the option of full togetherness.

"Damn." Pacey whispered.

"What sweetheart?"

"No more condoms."

"That's ok."

"No joe, it's not. I mean, a family with you would be worth more then all of the money in the world. But in about ten years or so, ok?"

"Pace, I'm on the pill. I started it after… well, there was actually a time when I did a have a pregnancy scare while we were dating and I couldn't have that happen again." Pacey looked into her eyes, stunned.

"You thought that you were pregnant?" Pacey's voice was below a whisper.

"Yeah. But we were lucky."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just couldn't then."

"Well will you promise me something?" Pacey asked, brushing a piece of hair away from Joey's face.

"Anything."

"If that happens again will you please tell me?" Pacey kissed her forehead, "I don't want you to go through something like that alone, Joe. It takes two to make a baby."

"I know Pacey. I promise, now will you kiss me?"

"Of course." Pacey pressed his lips to hers and she offered him entrance to her mouth and he massaged her tongue with his. After a couple of minutes Pacey came up for air. Joey's cheeks were blushed, and Pacey knew what that meant.

"We're not doing it without a condom." Pacey said, trying to convince himself as well as Joey.

"Fine." Joey sighed and started to wiggle out from under Pacey.

"Where are ya going?"

"To take a shower." Joey answered him. She looked at him a smiled slyly. "Wanna join me?"

"Now did you really have to ask?" and with that joey and Pacey disappeared into the bathroom.

*****************

"Dawson." Audrey said abruptly as she and Jen entered Audrey and Joey's room.

"Hey guys."

"What are you doing here? Dawson, have you been trying on my underwear again?" Audrey accused.

"Damn, you caught me." He laughed and went over to kiss Jen on the cheek to greet her.

"No, what are you really doing here?"

"Um, I was actually waiting for Joey. I needed to return her CD."

"Oh. Well, she won't be here today." Audrey told him going over to Joey's closet.

"Really? Where is she?"

"Pacey's." Audrey could not have felt worse about not thinking before speaking.

"Oh. And you're changing your bra?" Dawson gave her a weird look.

"Um…" Audrey made a face.

"Dawson, Pacey and Joey are back together." When Jen spoke the words, she and Audrey waited for the world to end. 

"Oh. Well good for them." Was all Dawson said.

"Really?" Jen wasn't sure she believed him, but she wanted to.

"Yeah. I mean, they always were the best couple." Dawson said dismissively.

"Yeah, they were. Well, do you wanna-" but before Jen could finish her sentence, Dawson interrupted her.

"Her Audrey you can give her the CD. Come on Jen, lets go get some lunch." Dawson took Jen hand and began to lead her to the door.

"Oh, ok. Bye Audrey, I'll call ya." Jen called.

"Bye!"


	9. happy ending

"Dawson, are you sure that you're ok? You seem a bit distracted." Jen told him, once the waitress had taken their order. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." Dawson lied. He obviously wasn't aware of how good Jen knew him.

"Dawson, it's ok if this whole Pacey and Joey thing bothers you. I mean, it should." Jen couldn't believe that she was saying those words.

"Jen, I honestly don't know what you're talking about." Another lie. Jen sighed.

"Ok, now you're in denial."

"Jen, stop. You just want it to bother me so we'll have something to fight about, and I refuse to do that." 

"So, you're sure that this doesn't bother you? Because it's ok-"

"Jen, honey I'm fine. I swear to you." Dawson took her hands from across the table. Jen decided to give in.

"Ok." she changed the subject to discussing the next romantic get away that they were going to venture on. But their conversation was cut short when Dawson's face was distorted into a look of disturbance. Jen turned to look at where Dawson's eyes were planted. Pacey and Joey had entered the restaurant, of all restaurants and were being escorted to a table.

"Wanna go?" Jen asked him.

"What? Of course not. Now what were you saying?" Dawson distracted himself by squeezing Jen's knee. But Jen could tell that he was deeply bothered by the sight he had just seen.

**************************

"Hey Pace, wanna meet in the bathroom?" Joey caught him off guard. Pacey flashed a grin that made Joey's knee's go weak.

"Josephine Potter, I am astonished. We just got to this restaurant and already you wanna go knock boots. In the bathroom of all places." Pacey teased her.

"Yeah, like you protested when we were together in high school." Joey raised an eye brow.

"Hey, you kind of attacked me. I couldn't have just said no." Pacey leaned across the table to kiss Joey sweetly on the lips.

"Mmmm." Joey smiled as she pulled him closer.

"Um, excuse me? Would you like me to take your order? Or would you just rather eat each other's faces?" The male waiter asked them. Pacey laughed as Joey blushed. They ordered and then shared a smile.

"Pace, why don't you come over and sit next to me?" Joey asked as she patted the seat next to her.

"Sit next to you? Ok." Pacey got up and took the seat. Joey laid her hand on his thigh and started to kiss his neck.

"Joe… no, not here." Pacey licked his lips.

"Ok. you're right. No PDA's."

"Well, we can have pg rated PDA's at a restaurant, just not NC-17 ones." Pacey kissed Joey behind the ear and she giggled, "Hey Joe?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna meet in the bathroom?"


	10. Did I say I was making pasta?

AN: Well seeing how much everyone loved this story, I've decided to reopen it. That's right. I'm on a writing streak, here I come! Ok so all of these characters are not mine… they belong to…uh…WB? And Kevin Williamson. So on that note… let's see what's going on here.

After having a third intimate encounter that day, Joey checked her hair in the mirror of the bathroom. Pacey had gone back to the table to make sure the waiter didn't know what had gone on.

"Oh Joey." Jen said, as she entered the bathroom carrying her purse, "Hey, I'm just touching up my make up." Jen paused and looked at Joey in the mirror, "Ok that's a total lie, that's just what I told Dawson." Jen admitted.

"Dawson's here!" Joey couldn't help but show shock.

"Of course, did you really expect to come out to a public place and not run into Dawson? I mean based on your whole life Joe, life likes to laugh at the small things."

"Well this is just great. Dammit! Now I can't leave the bathroom." Joey put her head in her hands.

"Joe, get a grip. Of course you can leave the bathroom. I talked to Dawson and he said that he was totally fine when he saw you and Pacey. In fact I kind of told Dawson that you and Pacey were together again." Jen cringed.

"Ok now I _really_ can't leave the bathroom. Dawson's going to know that me and Pacey came to the bathroom to… well you know." Joey blushed and gave a look of guilt.

"Joey, Dawson's a big boy… besides he's with me. So it can't possibly bother him as much as we fear, right?" Jen searched Joey's eyes and Joey couldn't help but look doubtful.

"Right." Joey lied. She knew that this had to bother Dawson, but how could she tell that to Jen? By the look on Jen's face she knew that Jen was thinking the same doubtful thoughts Joey was thinking.

"Dawson loves me." Jen said firmly to Joey, but more to herself.

"Yes he does, Jen." Joey nodded, but still felt that annoying twinge of doubt.

"Come on Joe, you can't stay in this bathroom forever. You do however need to hide that hickey on your neck." Jen muffled a laugh and pulled out some cosmetics.

Dawson watched Pacey return to his table, looking flushed, but extremely happy. Dawson felt the jealousy rise up in him and he had to push it down with pistol force. He was with Jen now, he loved Jen. There was no reason for him to be upset about this, so then why on earth was he? Before Dawson could think, he stood up and walked over to Pacey and Joey's table. Forcing a sugary smile he announced his presence.

"Hey Pace." Pacey looked up from his menu and stopped chewing on the breadstick he had been eating.

"Hey Dawson." Pacey greeted him, after swallowing with some discomfort.

"So I hear that you and Joey are back together. That's great man, that's really amazing." Dawson averted his eyes away from Pacey's.

"Uh wow. Thanks Dawson, I wasn't sure how you were going to react to be honest with ya man. But I'm glad that you're ok with it, I would have talked it over with ya first, but it just happened so quickly and-"

"Pacey, you and Joey are your own persons. You two can do whatever you want; it's not like we're still in high school." Dawson was saying this, but as he did he feared that his eyes would give away his true feelings. Pacey opened his mouth to respond but Joey and Jen interrupted by coming out of the bathroom.

"Dawson." Joey said in surprise, "Hey." Joey looked like she was going to pop a blood vessel. She looked down to Pacey as in to make sure that everything was ok. Dawson watched their exchange and felt like his own blood vessel was about to pop.

"Jen, honey do you want to get back to the table?" Dawson said quickly to Jen.

"Oh well, I thought that since we were all here at the same time we could just all eat together." Jen suggested, catching everyone off guard. Dawson had a sinking feeling that Jen was testing him and he had to comply.

"Uh, sound great to me. What do you say guys?" Dawson asked Joey and Pacey.

"Oh yeah, sure." Joey stammered, smiling sweetly while taking her seat next to Pacey.

"Great." Jen smiled bigly and she pulled out a seat for Dawson, who sat down as easily as he could.

"Yeah, great, uh waiter? We'll be moving to this table." Dawson notified the waiter. It seemed that the only person at ease at the table was Jen, the rest of them felt just like they were back in high school.

Audrey sat on her bed pouting. She knew that Dawson and Jen were out having lunch, and she knew that Pacey and Joey were probably having lunch and taking little breaks in between to do their thing.

"I'm bored." Audrey whined to the empty dorm room, "Oh! Light bulb, I wonder what good old Jack is doing." Audrey grabbed the cordless phone and hit speed dial 5. The phone rang about three times until someone uttered a, "Hello?"

"Jack! Did I wake you?"

"Actually-"

"Oh good, what are you doing right now?"

"Well I was sleeping."

"Ugh sleeping? That's what night is for, get yourself up and we are going out."

"Audrey… it's the middle of the day. Where on earth are we going to go?" Jack asked, with a loud yawn at the end.

"Oh trust me, we'll find something."

"Alright… give me an hour."

"I have a better idea. I'll come over to Gram's right now and make us some food, while you get ready."

"Audrey no offense but your cooking isn't exactly Betty Crocker material."

"Do you have a pot? Do you have water? Do you have spaghetti sauce?"

"Sure…" Jack sounded like he was about to fall asleep.

"Then that's all I need."

"What about the pasta?" Jack asked.

"I never said I needed pasta." Audrey answered brightly.

"Oh goody."

"Alright I'll be over in ten, see ya soon."


End file.
